Electrical power transmission cables and lines, and telecommunications cables and lines, are frequently positioned within conduit. The conduit contains and protects the cables as they are used to transmit electrical power or communication signals.
In a common application, cables are contained in conduit and buried underground. In other embodiments, the conduit may travel along structures, such as bridges, with the cables contained within the conduit. The conduit may exit an underground application, in which it is positioned horizontally, and then extend vertically, so that electrical power or communication signals can be harvested from the cable. As the conduit extends vertically, it may be attached to a pole or other support structure. Ultimately, however, there must be an end to the conduit, so that the cable extends out of the conduit. The cable may then be attached to other cables, such as by a junction, or attached to an appliance, such as a transformer, or other device that uses the electrical power or communications signal.
Accordingly, the conduit will have an end point. In many applications, the conduit is extending vertically as it ends. The end of the conduit has a generally circular cross section, and is fully exposed to, and receives, rainfall and other forms of precipitation within the conduit. The conduit is also exposed to objects that may fall within the conduit. To combat this problem, end caps have been created for the conduit. The end caps in use are flat, so that when the conduit is positioned vertically, the cap has a generally horizontal top surface. Voids are provided within the caps that allow the cables to exit through the surface of the caps.
A significant problem is that the cables, and in particular, the insulation for the cables, is attractive to rodents and other vermin, and in particular, squirrels. The resilient nature of the insulation makes it particularly attractive to squirrels. Many rodents have teeth that are as hard as steel, and accordingly, squirrels and other rodents can do substantial damage to cables, and even sever the cables.
While end caps as known and used in the prior art may prevent or reduce the incidence of precipitation or objects entering the conduit, the end caps actually promote the incidence of animal attacks upon the cable. The end caps provide a seat for squirrels while the squirrels chew on the electrical cables or communications cables. Squirrels can sever the cables, meaning that entire communities, factories and other businesses can lose electrical power or communications due to these attacks, which are promoted by the cable conduit end caps as used in the prior art.